Rise Sneak Peak
by Fifekun
Summary: For those of you who have ACTUALLY Read 'Bittersweet' and 'Turn Around' ; THIS is just a sneak peek of 'Rise', the squeal to both stories. It's short and sweet and it's only this; but basically depending on how much interest I get in this will determine whether I'm going to write it or not. I'm going to finish 'Turn Around' first before I decide to even do 'Rise' or not.
1. Chapter 1

So I know a lot of you have dispersed; I can understand that, Life and everything. Life has been busy for me too. Demanding really. However, I still plan on finishing my Spectacular Spiderman 'trilogy' (That may end up being four stories in the future, I have no idea. It's hard to write with no feedback.)

Anyways, this is just a sneak peek of 'Rise' The sequel to both 'Bittersweet' and 'Turn Around'.

As SOON as I finish 'Turn Around' , Rise will be in production; However, For those of you who actually like these stories, I thought I'd share the uncontrollable nagging in the back of my head.

So thus, the short sneak peek to 'Rise'

***SW***

"I'm glad to have you apart of our team, Peter." Sophia said, continuing to walk down the streets of Manhattan. "As soon as Lesslie told me that we were needing new representatives for the company, I immediately thought of you."

"I appreciate the opportunity, Miss. Vincent," Peter replied, walking beside the woman, the coffee shop slowly coming to sight. "It has been ok shooting for the Bugle; but getting into college, most of my studies will be Science related."

"Which is one of the many reasons why your the perfect candidate for this internship!" Sophia placed her hands behind her back, smiling lightly as she walked. "That...and I know I can trust you."

"I'm honored to have you say that Foxe— Uh— Mi-Miss Vincent." Peter quickly corrected himself.

Sophia smirked in his direction as she walked. "You call me that at work; and you are so fired." She threatened with a teasing voice.

Peter rubbed his head, a small chuckle escaping him as he followed Sophia. He had never in his wildest dreams thought that the one he once fought crime beside would become his new boss. Albeit, he was just an intern...but the hope of becoming full time with the Allen Corp of Manhattan, with a MUCH higher pay so he could help take care of Aunt May….certainly made him happy.

"Um...speaking of which...do you intend...to…"

"Not really. This is your jurisdiction," Sophia replied, looking at her phone briefly to check the time. "If I do end up...being in action; it will only be in pure emergencies." The woman looked towards Peter and smiled. "After all, I'd hate to steal your thunder."

Letting off a chuckle, Peter shook his head. It was...actually NICE to be able to talk about his double-life as SpiderMan with someone. It certainly HELPED that Sophia was the Flying Fox over in Nevada. Still...he had to wonder…  
"Um...just curious….have you been ok since getting here?" He asked sincerely, glancing over to the woman who was looking at the messages on her phone. "I mean...last time you were here-..."

The young man paused when Sophia stopped walking and winced sharply. Peter! You have SUCH a big mouth!  
"I mean- Sparks isn't as big as New York City, right? Surely after coffee I could...give you a refresh tour of Manhattan?" Peter got no response and winced again. "Uh-...I live in Queens, I could always show you around there?...Miss Vincent?"

Sophia didn't respond for a short while...her mind was on Valentine's Day 4 years ago.  
...The sounds of fighting...the yells of anger...His dark eyes…

' _THIS IS WHAT IT IS FLYING FOX! FACE IT!'  
_  
Sophia narrowed her eyes only slightly, and she loosely balled her hands.  
...Otto….

"Ms. Vincent….Hey...I'm Sorry...I didn't mean to-" Peter was cut off when he practically got SMACKED by a side wind. MAN with the weatherman said it was going to be super windy, he MEANT it! It was a good thing he wasn't swinging through the city as SpiderMan at this moment.

Sophia paused and turned, quickly placing a hand on Peter's shoulder to make sure he was ok. However, before she had a chance, something softly slammed into her leg.  
Pausing, Sophia looked down, seeing a tiny teal parcell with a little stuffed animal tied to the handle at her feet. A few feet away, what looked like a very small little girl was running towards her, hands outstretched as though running for the small parcell.

Peter looked up as the small girl ran towards them, and stopped only a few feet away. She had the biggest emerald eyes, and she looked no more than two years old...MAYBE three!  
Her brown hair was extremely short, though even it was having a hard time in the wind of Manhattan.

Sophia picked up the parcell and stuffed animal gently, before taking a few steps towards the child, smiling softly and kneeling to be less intimidating to the small child. The child paused for a moment, and looked into Sophia's eyes…  
...For some strange reason...Sophia felt a rush go through her. As though something about this child...made her want to embrace her.

The woman shook the feeling away, and once again smiled softly at the toddler. "Here you go, honey...be more careful." She said, allowing the child to take the parcel and little animal from her.

The small girl looked at Peter and Sophia for a small moment, looking up with her large curious eyes...before she let out a cute giggle and hugged Sophia's leg.  
"...kaasan…" she cooed, giggling.

"Aww, She likes you!" Peter smiled, kneeling and patting the little girl on the head, who squealed in delight.

Sophia chuckled lightly and slowly stood, looking around for the parents of this little one...AH. Not too far away a small family stood, with a stroller for two babies and a small little boy with them. Patting the girl's head, Sophia turned the girl around and pointed in the family's direction.  
"Go back to Mommy and Daddy, honey. The city's no place for a cutie like you to be wandering around."

The small girl blinked, watching the family before her...before she started to take little strides towards the kids, watching how they played.

Sophia and Peter watched the little one toddle towards the family, and when she was close enough, Sophia turned and began walking again.  
Peter was silent for a while, making sure the woman took notice of the little girl, before following Sophia towards the coffee shop on the other side of the street.

As they continued on towards their destination, the small girl looked back.  
For a moment she watched the world around her, seeing all the people walking to and fro...before she turned and followed the two.  
"...kaasan...kaasan…" she hummed lightly, her little feet softly padding against the hard pavement.

***DS***

SO! Dose that draw ANYONE'S attention?


	2. Goodbye Flying Fox

****SO! For ANYONE who has ACTUALLY read "Bittersweet" And "Turn Around", you should know that I've been planning a sequel to these stories.  
I've been giving teases and hints for the story, and I've gotten a LITTLE bit of attention on it.

Though for anyone who actually KNOWS me, you should know that I only write for reviews. I'm a 'Words of Affirmation' person.  
I'm debating on actually writing 'Rise'; it depends if anyone actually WANTS to read it.

So far it seems like I'm going to write it, but things may change. Like I said, I don't want to write for a non-existent audience.

Anyways, this is more of a parody of the song "Say goodbye to the Holiday" From MLP. 

"Thank you Flying Fox", they say in the street

"Thank you Flying Fox", they think they're so sweet

Words said so often that they lack any meaning

Why should I join in when I could be intervening?

Everybody loves this cursed heroine

But would they be better off with her out of the way?

Well, okay!

Say goodbye to the Flying Fox

With this new magic, I'll erase her

The greatest gift that I give today

And everybody will mourn their traitor

No more little ones for you to love

After you say goodbye to the Flying Fox!

Goodbye, Flying Fox, you've had a good run

Goodbye, Flying Fox, it's over, you're done

Finally set free from your love and affection

No need to protect anyone from defection

World cut shorter by a single soul

Is this magic up to the test?

Time for you to lose control!

Say goodbye to the Flying Fox

Prepare the spell, no hesitation

All memory shall fade away

See Sophia's new transformation

No more shall anybody say

"Thank you Flying Fox"...

[sinister laughter]

...after today!

After today...

Goodbye Flying Fox...hehehehehe


End file.
